La soledad de la traición
by yusuchan91
Summary: todos piensan que ser la amante es la mejor parte... dolor, soledad y tristeza era sólo un poco de lo que podía sentir. soy au amante, soy Sakura y lo comparto.
1. chapter 1

LA SOLEDAD DE LA TRAICIÓN 1

Eran un poco más de las 7pm cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Tenía ya 3 días sin verlo y aunque me duela admitirlo, lo extrañe. Lo oí dejar sus cosas en la pequeña sala del departamento, yo estaba ansiosa por verlo.

De pronto estaba ahí en la puerta, tan guapo. caminó hasta la orilla de la cama en la que estaba yo sentada. Me besó. Sentí como su lengua recorrió mi cavidad y el beso se volvió demandante, hambriento... lo recibí ansiosa. Sus manos me despojaron de la blusa, no llevaba sostén así que sus manos fueron hacia mis pechos, los masajeó y retorció , arrancandome un gemido. Sentía como mi vagina lúbricaba y mi excitación aumentó de golpe. Tomé ese enorme bulto entre sus piernas y mi otra mano se hizo cargo de su cinturón, él se retiró para quitarse la camisa, yo baje su pantalón y él hizo lo mismo con mi pequeño short. Me recosté en la camay abrí mis piernas para que él observará mi rosado clítoris y lo mojada que me encontraba. Subió sobre mi y tomó mi pecho en su boca mamó y succionó con fuerza, mientras su otra mano masajeaba a un ritmo alucinante mi clítoris. Gemí un poco más fuerte, acariciaba su pene, arriba y abajo, disfrutando de sus caricias, y de repente hizo a un lado nuestras manos, me dio la vuelta y me puso en cuatro. Me penetró duro y embistió con fuerza.

Entraba y salía de mi, brindándome un enloquecedor placer. Tomó mi cabello en su mano y jaló un poco fuerte, arrancando un ronco gemido de mi. Su mano apretó mis pechos mientras él sólo entraba más profundo. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar era tan alto, y yo no quería escuchar otra cosa. Bajó su mano y tomó mi clítoris entre sus dedos, masajeó rápido, y con el ritmo que él sabe me fascina, el placer creció tan de prisa en mi vientre y explotó; tan fuerte y arrollador. Lo sentí embestir unas cuantas veces más hasta correrse.

Salió de mi y caminó directo a la ducha. En cuanto escuché el agua correr me puse en pie, no era bienvenida ahí.

Me vestí y acomodé su ropa en la cama, luego salí del cuarto y caminé hacia la cocina a beber un poco de agua, unos minutos más tarde le vi salir, tan guapo, tan fresco. Esperé a que me mirará sólo un poco y sin embargo lo vi tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta, y de pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca, con un poco de aquel dolor que le quería ocultar

— No te vayas, Sasuke.— Él me miró sólo un instante y supe lo que yo ya sabía hace mucho.

—Me está esperando.— Ella siempre lo espera, siempre lo tiene, no puede evitar pensar con dolor, envidia.

—No te he visto en varios días, yo...— Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? esto era así y ambos lo sabíamos.

Sasuke no se inmutó por lo que le dije, ni por el dolor tras mis palabras. Apacible e indiferente como siempre, dijo.

—Te llamaré, Sakura.—

Salió, y me pregunte, en qué momento yo había permitido que lo nuestro se volviera sólo esto; dolor y sexo. Miré por la ventana y me pregunté que rayos estaba pensando el día que lo conocí, el día que vi el anillo en su dedo y aun así lo dejé entrar... o más bien yo quise que él entrará en mi cama y en mi vida...


	2. capitulo 2

LA SOLEDAD DE LA TRAICIÓN CAP. 2

Miré el reloj sobre el buro al lado de mi cama, en verdad había dormido muy poco. Mire de nuevo; 4:00 am, faltaban sólo dos horas para que el mentado despertador hiciera su trabajo. Me senté, recargándome en la cabecera y pensé en él, siempre él... pasaron mil "quizá si" o "tal vez algún día" por mi cabeza y sólo me preguntaba cuando dejaría de soñar despierta con él...

*Un año antes*

Salí del trabajo y pronto me di cuenta que hacía un frío espantoso, necesitaba un café caliente, ahora. Caminé un poco más y al entrar a la cafetería un idiota desconsiderado derramó su café en mí.

\--¡Diablos, quema! - mire hacia el frente y me encontré con unos ojos azules mirándome con horror.

\--Eres un auténtico idiota.- aquella voz me llamó la atención, era otro chico el que lo dijo, y era muy guapo aunque nada que ver con el chico rubio que aún me miraba con aun un poco de café en su vaso.

\--Lo siento tanto, mi amigo es un completo imbécil. Necesitas quitarte eso.-

Señaló mi abrigo y me di cuenta que yo lo sostenía entre mis dedos como con pincitas, así que sólo asentí y murmurare algo como "baño ahora". Caminé, y al entrar al baño me di cuenta que el chico de cabello azabache me seguía. Me quite el abrigo y miré mi blusa color perla totalmente arruinada. El chico me miró y un instante después el chico rubio entró con demasiadas servilletas y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

\--En verdad lo siento tanto.- no paraba de repetir mientras me daba servilletas.

\--Deberías pagar su ropa, imbécil- murmuró el otro chico.

\--¡Sasuke, lo sé, y en verdad lo siento tanto!- los miré a ambos

\--En verdad estoy bien.- dije. No era algo tan simple, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo.

\--No. No lo estás, y deberías dejar que Naruto pague por eso.- murmuró haciendo un gesto a mi abrigo y blusa.

\--Cierto, así que te parece si me das tu número y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿vale?- el chico empezó a buscar algo en su pantalón y chaleco, luego una sonrisa más estúpida apareció en su rostro.

\--Lo siento, creo que deje el teléfono en el auto.- dio la vuelta y salió del baño dejándome a solas con el chico que al parecer se llamaba Sasuke.

\--No es muy listo ¿verdad?- dije mientras miraba el desastre de mi ropa.

\--Tú lo has visto.- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia mí. -No podrás volver a ponerte eso. -

Ya sabía eso, así que sólo me encogí

de hombros, alcé un poco mi blusa y mire mi piel enrojecida del vientre, ardía un poco. Suspiré, y al voltear al espejo mire que él me observaba fijamente, sonreí y de pronto me di cuenta lo que él miraba; mi blusa justo en mi busto se transparentaba y se pegaba a mí. Mal día para escoger un bracier transparente ¿cierto? El rubor subió desde mi cuello a mi rostro.

\--¡Dios!- dije mientras me tapaba el busto con mis brazos, esa sonrisa en su rostro no me dice mucho ¿o sí?

\--Linda ropa interior.- murmuró. Nos miramos un momento en el espejo, y de pronto estaba sucediendo... atracción y deseo fluyendo con fuerza entre ambos. Aquella sensación me congeló. De pronto, Naruto entró y yo corrí a un compartimiento.

\--Sasuke no encuentro mi teléfono y... ¿la chica rosada?- Sasuke suspiró audiblemente, luego escuché unos toques en la puerta.

\--¿ESTAS BIEN? - era su voz, y de pronto entendí, ir sin ropa no era opción, que hacia demasiado frío para usar la ropa mojada ¡me congelaría!

\--NO.- dije hubo un momento de silencio absoluto y luego dije con mucho pesar.

\--No puedo salir así y mi ropa está hecha un desastre.- escuché una pequeña charla afuera y de pronto algo colgaba de la puerta del baño.

\--Úsalo, después lo recuperaré.- lo tomé y me lo puse; era el abrigo de Sasuke. Me quedaba un poco grande pero aún estaba tibio, y, debo admitir, olía delicioso. Salí del baño con él puesto, y los miré; Sasuke tenía el teléfono en la mano y me observaba.

\--Tu número.-

Lo examiné; debajo del abrigo traía un suéter delgado, y debería sentirme agradecida por eso. Ellos irían en auto y a mí me espera un viaje en metro un poco largo, dicte mi número y Naruto dijo que llamaría y que lo sentía, otra vez.

\--Tu nombre, no lo dijiste.- cierto, no lo había dicho y yo había escuchado el de ellos, era justo decirles, ¿no? lo mire y esa sonrisa de medio lado me dejó un poco sin aliento.

\--Sasuke y Naruto ¿cierto?- pregunté señalándolos, y al momento que dije sus nombres, ambos asintieron y ahora yo sonreí.

\--Soy Sakura.- dije, Naruto volvió a

murmurar más disculpas mientras salía del baño. Eso fue raro. Me acerqué a tomar mi abrigo del lavabo y escuché su voz una vez más.

\--Me asegurare de que llame, Sakura. – fue su voz, el cómo dijo mi nombre, que me hizo levantar la mirada y contemplarlo.

Lo mire desde el espejo y en vez de un vistazo breve, le observé muy detenidamente. Fue sólo un instante tan pequeño, pero podía notar sus ojos negros, su cabello azabache y piel blanca, era alto y de cuerpo musculoso, nada exagerado, y por los dioses era demasiado guapo. El olor de su perfume llegó a mí y sonreí como tonta mirando donde él había estado, sin siquiera darme cuenta de mi obviedad.

Una semana después había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo por completo, seguí yendo a la cafetería pues era un lugar habitual para mí y mi amiga. Justo como hoy, estábamos sentadas tomando un cappuchino, cuando mi teléfono vibró, era un mensaje.

"¿Podrás mañana, como a las 12pm, centro comercial Norte? hay un abrigo que pagar."

Estaba segura que sonreía como una gran idiota en este instante, aunque no sabía quién enviaba el mensaje, ni a quien vería, algo dentro de mí se movió con nerviosismo

"Estaré ahí, justo frente a la puerta." Tecle y envié.

\--De verdad me está dando miedo esa sonrisa.- miré a Temari un momento.

\--Me llegó un mensaje, tendré un abrigo nuevo y tal vez una blusa.- me miró de esa forma tan perspicaz que tiene.

\--Las dos sabemos que te vale un reverendo pepino esa ropa.- sólo pude sonreír de nuevo, le había contado todo a ella, mi mejor amiga desde que trabajó en el laboratorio.

\--No puedes culparme, en verdad es muy guapo.- sonrío.

\--Y te miró los pezones, ¿no? no sabes nada sobre "dejar algo a la imaginación" sabes que esa persona estará ahí, así que quita esa sonrisa, sólo asegúrate de no mostrarle nada más. - la miré. Si era cierto así que él estaría ahí, entonces yo no me lo perdería por nada.

*Presente*

Mire mi celular un momento, estaba checando unas muestras pero algo diferente rondaba en mi mente, tan fuerte que termine haciéndolo sin siquiera considerar. Un beep, dos, tres, no contestará, estaba casi segura, pero.

\-- Aquí Uchiha Sasuke.-

\-- No has llamado.- quise ocultar el reproche en mi voz.

\-- He tenido un caso muy importante ¿sucede algo?- y él sonaba algo impaciente.

Suspiré. "Sí, sucede que te necesito, que quiero estar contigo en la cama jugando y besando, comiendo palomitas y abrazarte," Dios si sólo pudiera decir eso, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y la limpie rápidamente.

\--¿Sakura?-

\--Llámame después, o ven a verme ¿por favor?- no pretendía que eso sonará a pregunta o un ruego, pero Dios, no sabía cómo manejar esto desde hace unos meses, siempre fue complicado pero ahora parecía imposible.

\--Lo haré, y yo te aviso ¿ok?, tengo mucho trabajo aun. -

Colgó sin siquiera esperar mí replica. En ese momento Temari entró, y creo que con sólo verme sabía la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que me hiciera, sonrió de una manera consoladora, ella sabía todo, al fin de cuentas, cuando hay mucho dentro siempre hay que sacarlo y quien mejor que una amiga como ella.

\-- Deberíamos irnos de alcohólicas esta noche.- sonreí creo que tenía meses sin salir a divertirme,

\--No puedo.- pero yo siempre esperaba, cada tarde, a él. A si él…

\--Te quiero, lo sabes ¿cierto?- la mire. Sabía lo que ella opinaba al respecto y a lo que yo me oponía con fervor.

Tal vez era hora de pensarlo mejor ¿dolería tanto dejarlo ir?

algun comentario?


End file.
